the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seifa's Doodle Book
Princess Seifa Theirin of Elysium is a gifted and very talented artist, who likes to record her adventures in a book she calls her 'doodle book'. To begin with, when she was younger, she drew pictures in her journal, as she was unable to read or write, but through the help of her mother writing one or two word descriptions beneath each picture, Seifa soon taught herself how to read and write. She then aquired a second book from her mother, so that she could keep her art work seperate from her diary. She now has a grand total of seven books, each full to bursting, not just with portraits of her friends and family, but of scenes, locations and other sights that she feels she needs to record, simply because they're too wonderful not to share. She has proven that she has an eidetic, or photographic memory, as she can see something and memorise it, drawing it in her book at a later and more convenient date. This could even be up to several years later, as proven by the fact that she can sometimes sit down and draw an image of a loved one from years past, despite the fact they have been gone for several years. The Older Generation Rose= Lady marian by moshmoe-d1a5etz.jpg|Rose Storm, Seifa's grandmother (drawn from memory) Vintage-Lucy-lucy-griffiths-16909184-416-664.jpg|Seifa often wondered what her grandmother looked like blonde, so she found a damaged portrait of Rose that had been salvaged from the fire of the Grand Palace and copied it into her book, filing in the missing or damaged parts using her memories of her gran for guidance. Lucy griffiths by secki97-d5nu136.jpg|Rose Storm - Drawn two decades after her death Robin_and_Marian_by_DarthHoney.jpg Marian_wallpaper_by_kiwimelon92.jpg 184256c5e353dadda68bf4146f9cf72d-d390l8v.jpg |-| Norin= Portrait_by_ckartpage-d35xtod.jpg| Seifa never knew her grandfather, but she has seen enough paintings of him around the Palace to get a good idea of what he was like. Robin_hood_by_sekiq-d64kjr7.jpg Sir_Robin_of_Locksley_by_yamihoole.jpg In_the_forest_by_bufstk.jpg No_2_Robin_Hood_Sketch_Card_by_scotty309.jpg Robin_of_locksley_by_arminiuswillabert-d4xa6jf.jpg |-| Kyra= Jessica alba sketch by justinlite-d4wkjnq.jpg|Kyra, Seifa's honourary grandmother jessica_alba_by_musicsurvivor-d4e8lyq_zps03cfe9f1.jpg jessica_alba_II_by_KjHunter.jpg|Kyra |-| Achilles= Achilles by David6LX.jpg|Achilles, Seifa's honourary grandfather Achilles___Troy_by_PLynn.jpg|Seifa drew this of her 'grandpa' after seeing him in battle for the first time and being utterly in awe of his skills. achilles_in_armor_by_ritafoster-d3i97u5_zpsae13a094.jpg|Achilles in his armour |-| Keras= Nimuah_by_fuddled.jpg Michelle_ryan_by_lovegun39-d4xmztq.jpg Michelle_ryan_portrait_by_garrypfc-d5rejn8.jpg |-| Lily= Parents, Aunts and Uncles Torani= IMAG0302.jpg Tora_Gwaine.jpg|Torani and Gwaine following a battle that almost claimed Gwaine's life. Ghosts of reckoning by chaosserene-d5ok3je.jpg Torasketch.png Torani.jpg Tora.png Qween morgana by venikova-d5qikyk.jpg Morgana the witch by venikova-d5ypncw.jpg Morgana by whiskers on kittens-d5o39kb.jpg Lady morgana by art imaginations-d5vtbs8.jpg Morgana-poster-morgana-25407958-500-630 copy.jpg Katie mcgrath by veilaks-d5nhxv1 zpsa673c185.jpg Katie-mcgrath-by-wu-wei.jpg Ice queen of camelot by twilightxgirl-d33kgs8 zps9872bf38.png Ce235b767c0904fe43005e48d70e710d-d5e7v7o.jpg tumblr_mqaqz4qONI1rvaf29o1_1280.jpg Tumblr mlbnetvk4l1r5ge6no1 500.jpg Tumblr lzq61gs4CW1qfs1jqo1 500.jpg 4c50b94dac8699830c29473562381573-d6z8xjh.jpg katie_mcgrath_by_ohsnapstephanie-d5llny1.jpg winter_by_triskeleanna-d5f74ox.jpg Only as we remember by miyu999-d4xqcuj.jpg|A dream that would become a horrifying reality for poor Seifa. aithumorgamani1_by_wil1969-d7aek8l.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mfyj11fheg1rwkpk5o1_500.png the_wings_of_her_majesty_by_alatusaquae-d5y3kjx.jpg tumblr_n28z6kvPph1rag7xwo2_1280.png tumblr_n28z6kvPph1rag7xwo1_1280.png 56078907fc81553791144a08bb4092ee-d4pmfmu.jpg katie_mcgrath__minimal__by_sanguine_sky-d5doklz.jpg katie_by_renegarj-d37hcbw.jpg katy_mcgrath_by_jeje95-d5r1x17.jpg Morgana_Portrait_by_arid_hugs.jpg morgan_by_the_lake__sketch__by_chaosserene-d53tt30.jpg 616a0db95fed318a890785a869455199-d51atl1.jpg katie_mcgrath_by_macca4ever-d5snygm.jpg |-| Alistair = Dragon age alistair by ami fly-d5nppw4.jpg|Experimenting with colour again, Seifa draws her father's ghost, as he appears to her. Alistair by RoxyFreefall.jpg|Alistair, Seifa's father charming_by_augustperidot-d50qouk.png fairytale_land_charming_by_gilmorefriends-d6482lz.jpg i_have_a_name__you_know_by_zsorzset-d5grzzk.jpg daddy_charming_by_katbjorky-d63nnu4.jpg|Wishful thinking for Seifa, unfortunately. |-| Laufey= Loki_by_amandatolleson-d51gazu.jpg 97a238f9ede5cb36c683998ed489e3e3-d4djhza.jpg Laufey.jpg Loki_by_uniquelegend-d51yee9.jpg loki_by_menschfeind43-d4ydr1s.jpg smile_loki_by_uniquelegend-d53ozp0.jpg loki_by_kejablank-d6dse7c.jpg a_once_and_future_king_by_alicexz-d5633rn.jpg descension_by_alicexz-d57grg6.jpg df2abf53f9891d989c4c7563bcf9b8e7-d7d4drc.jpg feels_bad_by_blakravell-d5brkmp.png helmet_by_blakravell-d4zut0y.jpg king_by_escume-d6wuf6n.jpg loki__s_children_by_sandara-d51u7zd.jpg loki_by_alicexz-d54t21p.jpg loki_ii_by_alicexz-d54y281.jpg loki.jpg |-| Gwaine= Gwaine2.png|Gwaine on the training field eoin_macken_by_b_keks-d3jawbg.jpg|Sir Gwaine with his hair long once more. Seifa's always dying to attack it with a pair of scissors, but after the last time she did that, he has never let her back near it again. Gwaine doodles by jackdaww-d5jb6ux.jpg Gawaine by lysyth-d4did4p.jpg Eoin macken by becca680-d5x60i6.jpg 70563578a5494d9e45561a8516923604-d6aox5m.jpg|Gwapple! Sir_gwaine_by_art_imaginations-d6m0nww.jpg |-| Percival= IMAG0337-1.jpg|Percival, Seifa's best friend, partner, protector and basically whatever she needs him to be sir_percival_by_goddesseternal-d5qx5l5.jpg|A partial drawing of Percival. Seifa was interupted whilst drawing it, and forgot to go back and finish it. B1d348eec83fa700a10d5081ea17c9b9-d6aox3z.jpg |-| Lorcan= Tennant by sazinator.jpg|Thougtful Lorcan David tennant by terpsichoreanpwrs-d5hphyx.jpg David tennant by sparklyfruitsalad-d4t1ali.png|Teenage Lorcan David_mcsexy_tennant_by_madiswain-d5h46jl.jpg IMAG0716-1.jpg|Lorcan with Rosalie the_turn_of_the_universe_by_alicexz-d6uf8tc.jpg |-| Panos= ProductImage.jpg|Panos and Eldin, Seifa's honourary uncles Jensen ackles by rick48180.jpg|Teenage Pan (at least how Seifa imagines him to have been) 8bf2c203a0a9c206db08d383bc3063bb-d4d9uij.jpg ballpoint_dean_by_kleinmeli-d4lm0zq.jpg dean_winchester_by_kaorumatsumoto-d3l5pbw.png how-to-draw-jensen-ackles-dean-winchester-supernatural-step-7_1_000000123795_3.jpg sam_and_dean_by_feydrim-d3bmmh7.jpg |-| Lyra= Shannon_E___Sketch_by_lilzart.jpg|Lyra Shannon Elizabeth by AngelAvril.jpg|Several years after her death, Seifa can still draw her favourite aunt from memory shannon_elizabeth.jpg|Lyra, Seifa's honourary aunt timthumb.jpg Lyra.jpg|A Dark Omen d7c84ba4ca1003200c0e4dc3bc6d7c69-d5uub5c.jpg |-| Samiyah= Kristen Kreuk II by prettylilly.jpg Picture_Perfect_by_Zindy.jpg|Samiyah |-| Eldin= 1.jpg|'Aunty' Eldin D0a376e4c41c4edaa6bc8e7051ae0adc-d4thydo.jpg Jared padalecki mini portrait by whu wei-d5fy70i.jpg|Cross Eldin! Jared Padalecki by Zindy.jpg Knight_by_revolution4u-d3c4wab.jpg|Eldin in armour bc06b8d53342646b4378c64059324dfa-d4dt6wm.jpg |-| Arista= Daenerys_targaryen_by_nastjastark-d6e1su3.jpg|Arista, daughter of Achilles Seifa's Generation |-| Shaina= LittleShaina_zps5b9067c5.jpg|Seifa's memory of Little Ori, the Lost Princess. Mhysa_by_aida_art-d6bm9pp.png|The Lost Princess is found. Seen here with her dragon, Auron Fly_by_xxivananwxx-d6czaig.jpg|Shaina with her dragons. you__re_not_alone__khaleesi_by_the_ez-d542udz_zps97ce267e.jpg 99a9bd6a39b65fcf23219f8d4a8c947d-d5ho9f8_zps433fd18b.jpg 164269_514234351970141_1080604325_n.jpg 248096_524390930954483_1746857450_n.jpg Drogon_in_Daznak's_Pit.jpg Meereen_by_lvlorf3us-d5p65sx.png ReneAigner_Queen_riding_to_war.jpg Daenerys targaryen by einariim-d5aajla.jpg daenerys_by_daekazu-d686pdx.jpg got__a_matter_of_strategy_by_fiveonthe-d7e0ahi.jpg A game of thrones myrcella by thefirstangel-d65drsy.jpg daenerys_targaryen_by_hiloody-d612bw2.jpg tumblr_n3f8y0wvy31rx2kpwo1_1280.jpg |-| Dante= Jon_Snow_by_AniaEm.jpg|Dante of Midas the_watcher_by_irbisn-d4usvqy_zps949e9e38.jpg Midas_Calling.jpg b87db9c9f5807f03cba8008565ed8e78-d4uuun4_zpse7a14caa.jpg 23eb9a11c16a0510f22635af85cb1f8a-d53bj8r_zpsf7bd9d6d.jpg 1234541_582827028444206_1976354271_n.jpg you_know_nothing__jon_snow_by_olarek-d6m5rp3.jpg |-| Mithian= Rose byrne 2 by chriscarle-d516cei.jpg|Little Myth, all grown up Rose-byrne-by-Dani-22410-.jpg |-| Laini= Laini2.jpg|Princess Laini, Seifa's adopted sister (really her Second Cousin) Emma_Roberts.jpg|Laini |-| Flynn= Clive standen by mrakoska-d4agwc2.jpg|Flynn with his short hair IMAG0255-1.jpg |-| Thayn= thayn2.jpg|Thayn the Pain Across_the_way_by_candyswirlz.jpg cry_me_a_river_bw_by_ladyimogen-d3jaw20.jpg river_phoenix_by_ochakona-d601fas.jpg dear_river_by_xniu-d4ejexx.jpg |-| Eira= Missy_peregrym_by_singingstormwind-d5zggrt.jpg |-| River= River_(8).jpg River_(5).jpg River_(3).jpg River_(2).jpg River_(1).jpg River_(4).jpg River_(7).jpg River_(6).jpg |-| Rosalie = Yvonne_strahovski_by_emi_s-d2k1f4t.jpg|Rosalie Yvonne_strahovski_portrait_by_namiociarz-d3lhzdw.jpg|Aka Rose Storm the 3rd |-| Natham= Ewan McGregor by untitled bin.jpg Ewan McGregor by Nerdgurl17.jpg|Young Natham Ewan_McGregor.jpg|Natham The Next Generations Clara= Clara oswin oswald by pigeonpixel-d5twvzw.jpg Clara oswin oswald by kilowhat-d5wb1ug.jpg And remember by aprilzx-d5zx9sb.jpg Clara by suanlee-d6fiu4r.png doctor_who__45__by_dezzzart-d625ip5.jpg Just one more step by mrborsch-d66wmj1.jpg Future that never happened by aprilzx-d61lklc.jpg Clara_oswin_oswald_by_elendventure-d5rk70e.jpg Clara_oswin_oswald_by_lxxxh-d5zzmfp.jpg Jenna_louise_coleman_mini_portrait_by_whu_wei-d5uktkf.jpg Hold_on_tight_by_blueboxdrifter-d67y8n3.jpg claraoswinoswald_sketch_by_nellok-d66ry81.jpg 7bf53e96594ac34dd945af06d5b1ff52-d68bgqv.png 17a9be10cb12e3d269d4b14f0a4077ce-d70dl3v.png 10288728_10152163583608853_1432468956800392844_n.jpg aelys_by_daekazu-d6w9fq2.jpg clara_by_megbee12-d6xbnev.jpg rosy_girl_by_daekazu-d5mhacm.jpg the_impossible_girl_by_shewolf294-d6qbqxv.jpg |-| Torin= |-| Zena= Lady_sif_by_art_dewhill-d62hx06.jpg Siff_by_archangelgabriel-d6yjxu0.jpg |-| Tala Blaez= Red_riding_hood_by_flomaniaque-d5p8m2p.png Ouat_red_by_achen089-d4sezmu.jpg Ouat_red_riding_hood_aceo_by_faerytale_wings-d4yplqo.jpg Red_by_annashley-d5bikhi.jpg Red_riding_hood_by_annashley-d5bw579.jpg Red_by_ares2401-d5pwwoi.jpg Red_ruby_by_katbjorky-d5wcn96.jpg Red_riding_hood_by_aquiles_soir-d7110ut.jpg Red_ruby_meghan_ory_from_once_upon_a_time_by_maite15-d5bw01r.jpg Megan ory draw dibujo black pen boli negro by irtybarber-d5day59.jpg |-| Alistair= 0890d90d15890c1fa8c51b9e95048db5-d4o29yg.jpg Josh_dallas_as_charming_by_rairuri-d5k8zfh.png I_will_always_find_you_by_zsorzset-d4y9zmn.jpg |-| Winter= Tumblr_mw40wq03xa1qzb9vso1_1280.jpg 1604697_10153694778405034_1343873388_n.jpg Girl3_elsa2_by_khuon-d6x7y7w.jpg Tumblr_static_tumblr_mpscm786em1qg2i2lo1_1280.jpg Frozen_by_westling-d6z3pw7.jpg Elsa_the_snow_queen_by_wittydotty143-d70b5ss.jpg Ba78fe2a693ab6b49c6bd4842262d533.jpg Crystalline_queen_elsa_by_zae369-d6yn7so.jpg Frozen_queen_elsa_by_jun_oh-d6xi815.jpg Frozen_s_elsa_the_cold_never_bothered_me_anyway_by_julesrizz-d71teu2.jpg Elsa_from_disney_s_frozen_by_julesrizz-d71tdrh.jpg Frozen_elsa_by_imdrunkontea-d71m1yw.jpg Frozen_heart_by_kumu18-d72niw4.jpg let_it_go_by_grim1978-d6zg6ll.jpg 1619511_10152075951073853_952556592_n.jpg 1901173_10152075951048853_385102477_n.jpg elsa_by_daekazu-d6yjjz4.jpg elsa_frozen_by_ayyasap-d7c9qil.jpg frozen__elsa_by_daekazu-d6b26wi.png frozen_princess_by_artgerm-d7517b4.jpg the_storm_inside_by_alicexz-d71y42l.jpg ice_and_fire_by_jillianrk-d7cva48.jpg rosa_and_theodore_by_devianteflap-d753isj.jpg frozen_by_marinadel-d6y65zu.jpg e4807147ac5e4ca2af33f695776f7d0e-d77inww.jpg |-| Peregryn= |-| Rhaegar= ben_barnes___speed_painting_by_crystal_89-d372kiq.jpg|Rhaegar Ben_Barnes_WIP_II_by_xmama.jpg|Rhaegar Say_goodbye_to_the_last_dragon_by_denkata5698-d5rv0ur.jpg king_caspian_by_define_x-d4bdorv.jpg ben_barnes_by_sprsprsdigitalart-d5x9i6v.jpg ben_barnes_by_vampire_l-d51j4k1.jpg |-| Azrael= keanu.JPG|Azrael |-| Orion= ___Ryan_Phillippe____by_oXPinkPixyXo.jpg|Orion |-| Raina= Alessandra_Ambrosio_by_JCapela.jpg|Raina |-| Nerynia= snow_white___lily_collins_by_shinhbang-d5z8r6a.jpg|Nerynia |-| Auréle= Emmy_Rossum_by_Christine_Dichmann.jpg| Emmy_rossum_by_ambr0-d4shzbd.jpg| Lois and Kahlan= 3875e48f01e28e4f3fad7e239ad5b088-d3kxrf2.jpg A2abceadb3dad15858ad0ad1dd070f4f-d5mbsm9.jpg Eaa83974c9bf216a43ce553b80df1717-d3ntoma.jpg Erica_Durance_by_janep.jpg Lois_erica_portrait_by_m4tiko-d2yjcja.jpg |-| Arya= Minka_by_kenernest63a-d5xl5jq.jpg Minka_kelly_by_renegarj-d39zbm3.jpg Minka_by_malneyugn-d50w3j0.jpg Miscellaneous Self Portraits= Frykahlan.jpg 3d909fb94b8db35138692c819b07ba5c-d2vvlqy.jpg 393e504ecc6b834e5bf12500950858ae-d2txla9 zps6b74d603.jpg Kahlan Amnell by ab imo pectore.jpg Kahlan amnell by miss catherine-d31ykig.jpg tumblr_lwc6bn0G3J1r8wxw6o1_1280.jpg confessor_by_nigelhalsey-d2zi3h3_zpsc12cdf40.jpg kahlan_amnell_by_pankich-d4ru92q.jpg Kahlan_legend_od_the_seeker_by_jasmin1982-d300210.jpg 622090_443404742386436_74122532_o_zpsd295fcc7.jpg|Seifa tries to recall how she felt the first time she held a sword. a154cd009c997e3c027fdabdaa9975dd-d5oi771_zps0b22fddd.jpg|She also wonders what she might look like with short hair. Tora has forbidden it, of course, but Seifa has taken a liking to it. arya_by_dalisaanja-d41lxxd.jpg arya_stark_by_aprilis420-d5mntrk.jpg tumblr_n1xfphBMDE1tuc6xso1_1280.jpg mother_confessor_by_antichristofer-d35nhd6.jpg|Queen of Ferelden e2a106842c4ab699e86e5282ad64b154-d589qx9.png |-| Emrys= Pegasus-foal-21404097.jpg|Baby Emrys the Pegasus Black_Pegasus_by_ManiaAdun.jpg Friesian_Stallion_by_ManiaAdun.jpg Midnight_Pegasus_by_Ri_BobRibbon.jpg Fantasia_pegasus_by_kat_a_rina_damarcy.jpg Black_pegasus_by_skye_fyre-d4ii65l.jpg |-| Saphira and Aithusa= Saphira_head_by_Mixxysart.jpg|Saphira Saphira___1_by_Alternate_Beginning.jpg|Saphira in her armour aithusa_by_darrachese-d5hzr2p.jpg ice_dragon_by_devianteflap-d5xozgl.jpg the_eyes_of_an_atlantean_dragon_by_roddy1990-d57pte0.jpg the_battle_of_camlann_by_najihahjasmine-d5x1srj.jpg |-| Other Elves= 334119-179327-melinda-gordon_large.jpg|Sylvan Ferarchi, the local antiques dealer and resident ghost whisperer. 528728-352176_170320_melinda_gordon_super_large.jpg|Sylvan eventually becomes a major part in events in Elysium, and becomes the newest addition to the residents living in the Royal Palace. However, she is one of the very few who is not linked to the Royals by family or marriage, or any other form of bond, aside from one of friendship. natalia_gastian_tena___osha_by_malkavian30504-d4hq7il.jpg|Ahsoka Whisper_by_daekazu-d5z9ucp.jpg 1510509 10152073994608853 1405537927 n.jpg|Thalion Colevile 1622028_10152073994598853_1689812235_n.jpg 1780655_10152073994058853_1473939412_n.jpg 1798667_10152073996158853_985933851_n.jpg 1891121_10152073994573853_297488130_n.jpg 1948177_10152073994618853_35759267_n.jpg 6e9309ba8f57f2b7853c617834a1dabc-d5kz1kh_zps72804e3f.jpg|Lord Ector Calvierri eddard_stark_by_dalisaanja-d47du3o.jpg 95a498b3f89f3e900c0731fadca51383-d53kle2_zpsf48d5169.jpg captain_hook_by_daekazu-d5x3q21.jpg|Orson Nightstalker hook_by_lindamarieanson-d66akwe.png to_neverland__by_giraresole-d5lmg92.jpg captain_hook_by_lindamarieanson-d6xcqbd.png captain_hook_by_haileyxheartless-d6g5u9e.jpg hook__by_diejjj-d6lvy1h.jpg huntsman_by_daekazu-d5yi00j.jpg|Quinlan Darkstar tauriel_by_marianovikova-d73jlib.jpg|Tauriel Storm, the Woodland Elf tauriel_by_aegileif-d6wp36t.jpg tauriel_by_euclase-d6p73hp.png f6cad3d50264182c179b80829008e6e4-d6y4ly3.jpg tauriel_by_rheatheranger-d6t8zgg.jpg tauriel_lr_by_artgerm-d6yd6wz.jpg kili_and_philip_by_aegileif-d6rqctr.jpg|Aramis Oakenshield kili_by_dominiquewesson-d721gqx.jpg kili_by_jankolas-d5psalu.jpg kili_by_momofukuu-d5qadhi.jpg kili_by_olga51275-d5ykh33.jpg kili_by_tsuhikari-d5rwfa4.jpg kili_by_visionsisters-d5ifon7.jpg kili_small_by_alessiapelonzi-d6wlbu2.jpg kili_the_fierce_by_aegileif-d61xh3o.jpg 7722327f065dc1b278e0d80f289db831-d4stagv_zps4a2774b1.jpg|Princess Reinnete (Seifa copied the picture from a damaged painting that was salvaged from the fires of the Grand Palace) 12383_10152073996128853_347832493_n.jpg|Jace Kenton, Seifa's future son-in-law. the_roar_of_our_stars_by_alicexz-d4u1c69.jpg|Helikaon Drake the_parting_of_the_ways_by_alicexz-d6ulsvt.jpg|The Old Elf God, Akhaten, as he appears in the mortal realm. Regina by lindamarieanson-d6wukwz.png|Regina Darkrose, the 'Evil' Queen Regina by rosabelieve-d66puft.jpg The queen vol 2 by annashley-d5c4jpn.jpg The queen by annashley-d5c0fob.jpg The evil queen by katbjorky-d5w3hq1.jpg R eacute ginafini by leyastudio-d6wu8cn.png Evil queen by haileyxheartless-d6cqrhe.jpg Fruit of the poisonous tree by jackiecane-d5cmr3l.jpg Lana by katbjorky-d71iqvq.jpg Black magic woman by dragonhope-d51yd4r.jpg Captain evil by diejjj-d5w1d1z.jpg evil isn't born, it's made.jpg|Evil isn't born. It's made. regina1.jpg regina2.jpg regina3.jpg regina4.jpg regina5.jpg sisters.jpg|Sisters - Regina Darkrose and Mary Frost Tumblr mro9i5hkvk1s4rm9jo1 1280 by evankart-d72ausk.jpg Boromir by amandatolleson-d5x4btt.png Rumplestiltskin by thewholehorizon-d7erhlb.jpg|The Trickster Rumplestiltskin by svenjaliv-d6m09fn.jpg Rachel by renegarj-d356yuu.jpg|Alayne Storm, the reincarnation of the ancient Elven Queen, Nymeria Aragorn card 222 by icarus126.jpg|Sir Haldir |-| Other Humans= liam_nesson_by_ambr0-d4ilqom.jpg|Solon Rose by ratgirlstudios-d48k7cd.jpg|Another Rose in the Storm family Rose and the doctor by jessicamariana-d4tij8x.png|True Love's kiss Ccdc7f0c35bcbbb22502a3d1b524b6a1.jpg seeker_20120921.jpg Enduring_Renewal_by_DavidDeb_zpsc8c3d39c.jpg Legend_of_the_seeker_cara_by_jasmin1982-d2zbip9.jpg The_Doctor_s_Rose_by_sevgrlx.jpg 9e4701785ae03b551805d3a01a7b47f4-d462vlk.jpg 098bef4d763258419c5a365f4b8c3f76-d42gbms.jpg Ddaec28a6940d007805181262b8a7c58-d3l5jf1.jpg idina_menzel_by_julesrizz-d71dnq5.jpg|Evanora Lavigne Idina_Menzel___Taye_Diggs_fin__by_EmiStar.jpg Idina_Menzel_3_by_Musicaldsm.jpg 1920411_10152075951113853_48235500_n.jpg lancelot_by_aegileif-d6mn3ss.jpg|Mordred, the Black Knight Lancelot_by_afrodite.jpg 66061694d9a85f8ef1c21991ae64bc9e-d6kxql9.jpg Paul Atreides Dune 2000 by phoenix7396.jpg|Kean Atreides Scenery the_castle_of_pierrefonds_by_sandie_melody-d4z29t9.jpg|The Grand Palace of Elysium Rivendell_by_aragornbird.jpg 6f4ce25baf283a6c6c92f0109be60ead.jpg scenery_exercise_by_abyss_crimson-d4j6ufv.jpg Frozen-movie-waterfall-hd-wallpaper1.jpg Tangled_by_smitth-d3655ll.jpg Frozen_elsa_s_castle_by_pottertwins186-d6ygg3y.png|Winter's Ice Palace Enchanted_rose_full.png Frozen_by_kate_fox-d6z6bnr.jpg tumblr_mtm1gkYQJe1qhiczbo1_1280.jpg|A vision of the future tangled.jpg fall_morning___completed_by_jjpeabody-d7itkxj.jpg lost_world_by_jjpeabody-d71xwqv.jpg magestic_woods_by_jjpeabody-d7jiqlx.jpg nightfall_ruins_2_by_jjpeabody-d72su2a.jpg on_a_clear_day_by_jjpeabody-d7ldgwz.jpg the_grand_enterance_by_jjpeabody-d7isufy.jpg Beauty and the Beast Seifa's hand drawn version of the story that she and her daughter both fell in love with as children. the_beauty_and_the_beast_by_lehuss-d6d3ojn.jpg Tale as old as time by alicexz-d38g8k8.jpg tale_as_old_as_time____by_rustikuz-d4uf1ce.jpg sunny_belle_by_daekazu-d6v516k.jpg this_provincial_life_by_alicexz-d36g7g6.jpg winter_belle_by_daekazu-d5r3aow.png Hold_still_by_alicexz.jpg Reading_A_Tale_As_Old_As_Time_by_Not_Quite_Normal.jpg 10269505_10153999893370034_2384643015835268779_n.jpg|Seifa drew this for her daughter, not realising that Clara would love it so much that several years later, she would have it turned into a real stained glass window for the Palace. 36ebb20519bfd64061ba14e0f9b929e1.jpg Popular-beauty-and-the-beast-classic-disney.jpg